In general, a laundry treatment apparatus includes a cabinet, an outer tub disposed inside the cabinet, and an inner tub rotatably disposed inside the outer tub.
A laundry treatment apparatus capable of drying laundry supplies heated air (hot wind) to laundry. A dry system is classified into an exhaust type dry system for exhausting air to the outside, a circulation type dry system for adjusting a temperature and humidity of the air to resupply the adjusted air to laundry, and a hybrid type dry system for exhausting some of the air and resupplying remaining air to laundry according to how to treat air having increased humidity by making contact with the laundry.
A laundry treatment apparatus including the circulation type dry system or the hybrid type dry system includes a circulation passage for guiding at least some of air inside the outer tub to flow out of the outer tub and be resupplied to the outer tub.
Foreign substances separated from laundry are included in air moving through the circulation passage. In particular, if the inner tub is rotated during a drying stroke, friction occurs in the laundry so that an amount of the foreign substances is further increased. In this case, the foreign substances adhere to a temperature and humidity controller included in the circulation passage so that failure of the temperature and humidity controller may occur or the efficiency may be deteriorated, and foreign substances in air resupplied into the outer tub may adhere to the laundry.
In order to solve the above problems, the related art provides a filter disposed on the circulation passage to filter out the foreign substances. The filter includes a filter net and the filter net functions to collect foreign substances. The relater art includes a nozzle for spraying cleaning water to automatically remove the foreign substances collected in the filter net.